


Lay with me, Stay with me

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, but - Freeform, i hate this au, i will do it for sancor, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #28: FloatSansa and Cor nest together, Sansa reflecting on their courting
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lay with me, Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, once again the prompt barely has anything to do with what i’ve written but whatever. The next three prompts will.

The scent of home surrounded her as her mind floated in a haze of euphoria, her body, though hot as a furnace, was happy to be curled up in the warmth of her nest. The soft blankets and feather-filled pillows where heaven on her aching body, smelling of home and her mate. When a wave of heat washed over her, her sweat shaken body just curled tighter around her mate. In return, Cor would just hold her closer, and a soft purring rumble left his chest, the vibrations lulling her back to her dreamless state.

As two omegas, their relationship brought some controversy, from both their friends and strangers who saw them together. In a world where this toxic idea that alphas are in charge and the powerful ones, they did not like the idea of two healthy and strong omegas ignoring them and going for one another.

Cor, though many expected him to be an alpha with his ‘alpha’ traits of aggressive tendencies and territorial personality, was still a very sought after omega. Many at thought his unruly behaviour was due to the lack of alpha mate to keep him leashed and in line, trying their best to make him submissive. That’s a complete lie, and it stemmed from alpha propaganda.

The belief that omegas were this meek second gender, that desperately needed a protector, and deepest desire was to be mated and controlled. It was utter _bullshit_.

In the past, as in, before the last hundred years where that propaganda began to occur, omegas were known to be absolutely terrifying, and that it was the omega who decided their mate, not the other way around. Them in leadership positions was a frequent, if not encouraged thing. An omega with a pack and territory to protect was a fearsome thing, and the bigger the territory, the stronger they were.

Now, they were shuffled off to the nearest alpha to be controlled and docile, forever aching with that need to protect instead of being protected.

Not that alphas were unable to do the same, but they were built more for fighting off the enemy, not leading the pack. Born with a natural inclination to fight and attack, they were not suited for being in charge, though with many things, there were exceptions. But somehow, over the years, that aggressive nature translated to being the perfect second gender to be in charge.

Morons, the lot of them.

Sansa snuggled into Cor’s side, skin bare and too warm from all the blankets and pillows, but just perfect for her. Stripped down to a sports bra and a pair of stolen boxers, Sansa was completely content with spending her heat this way.

It was a common thought that when in heat, the omega was needy and horny, demanding to be mated and impregnated. A disgusting excuse for many cases of rape. In truth, though yes omegas did get extremely horny, sex wasn’t even needed. They were at the prime time of fertility, but even just simple skin contact was enough to soothe that desire.

Build a nest, have your mate give you food, water, and cuddles, and the omega was satisfied. A female omega went through a heat once a month, when their cycle was fertile, and then it would drop slowly and the woman would then go into her period. A male omega, like Cor, would have his heat every three months.

And because they’ve been together for over three years, their cycle had aligned, so sharing his heat with him leads to double the sweat and neediness. To the point where they had to set a 15-minute timer for who gets to be cuddled before swapping. Sansa also started to buy over sized shirts and sweaters so that she could put her scent all over it and give it to him.

His chest rumbled as he softly asked, jarring her out of her doze, “Are you hungry?”

She made a ‘ _mmuph_ ’ noise burrowing into his side, and then nodded after a few seconds of contemplation.

He huffed out a laugh, breath moving her hair, “Want some ice cream?” And she perked up at that, finally moving her head to look at him. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and he had that relaxed, fond expression on his face. The one that no one but her had ever seen.

With an amused grin quirked down at her, he shuffled out of her embrace, much to her groaned complaint, and left the nest. In only his boxers, Sansa got the lovely view of tanned skin, muscled limbs, and a truly _fantastic_ ass.

A soft, satisfied sigh left her lips as she rolled into the spot he was in, taking in his scent. Sometimes she wondered how she won him over, and then realised that it was a mixture between both their good efforts.

Working as a clerk in the citadel, high enough in her position to be going through top secret paperwork, she would have passing interactions with the Marshal, mainly over said paperwork. A stern but fair man, he made no passing remarks to her like many alphas would. And when she learnt he was an omega, the shock only lasted a few minutes before everything started to make more sense.

He was aggressive, there was no doubt about it, but it lacked the arrogance that many alphas had, and him being in a place of protection, literally in charge of guarding the city, it became fairly obvious to her of his second gender.

Sansa looked at him, and decided that Cor was what she wanted. And went head first into courting him properly. He seemed more practical than interested in useless items, so she spent a week observing him before giving the first courting gift. It was a simple wet stone and polish for his swords.

When she knocked and entered his office, he had noticed the small wrapped box in her hand, and his shoulder became taut with tension, having not expected a courting gift. Sansa just silently crossed his office and laid it softly on his desk and waited.

Keeping her face open and calm despite how nervous she was, Sansa watched him carefully unwrap the gift and stare blankly at the gift. He then looked up at her and said tonelessly, “I am not an alpha.”

“I know,” She had replied, “And I want to court you.”

He just hummed and leant back in his chair, observing her, finger tapping the desk lightly in thought. And then nodded decisively. “You may proceed.”

After that, her next gift was a pair of leather gloves, fingerless and good for fighting. And like with the first gift, he nodded and let her continue. After giving two practical but impersonal gifts, she moved to the next stage of courting. Leaving home made food, such as muffins or sandwiches on his desk before lunch, never saying a thing, just sharing a long gaze.

In that food giving, she had noticed a spike in his scent. A subtle taste of pleasant surprise on the back of her tongue, and took that as a sign to carry on.

Lastly, after the required week of food giving, she gave something more personal. A scarf, hand made by her and covered in her scent. It was perfect for the colder weather that was creeping through the city. The day she gave it to him, her final courting gift, she felt more nervous than when starting the whole process.

The open expression on his usually stern face as he hesitantly touched the scarf, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, had Sansa shifting with hope and uncertainty where she stood in his office. Then looking up at her, his stormy eyes seemed brighter, and deftly looped the scarf around his neck keeping eye contact the entire time. Sansa preened with pride anytime she saw him wearing the scarf after that.

He had accepted her affections and intentions. Next, was his turn to court her.

Courting was very traditional and had fallen out of fashion years ago, with only the more old-fashioned carrying it on. Sansa always wanted to be courted and wooed, ever since she found her designation as an omega. A dream as a young girl, she never thought she would find pleasure in doing the courting herself, especially with an omega instead of an alpha has she thought of as a teen.

His first gift was flowers, and she would’ve found that boring and ordinary, having received many flowers over the years from hopefuls. However, this was Cor, and he never did things half-assed. She had studied flowers and their symbolism over the years, and was delighted to find the bouquet sitting innocently on her desk had a deeper meaning than just being pretty, and assessed the arrangement with critical eyes.

A mixture of beautiful pinks, purples, and whites, she smiled softly at the meaning behind the bouquet and each flower, and happily kept them on her desk until they began to wilt. Then she took them home and pressed and dried them, not wanting to get rid of the first courting gift she had ever accepted.

The next gift was a book of poems tied with a white silk ribbon. The poems ranged from love, to tragedy, to war, and Sansa delighted in the differing topics. She spent that night in bed reading through the book, staying well past her bed time.

Next came the food, as expected from an omega, as gifting food shows their ability to nurture and provide. An alpha would do the same as well, but Sansa found she liked it much better coming from another omega. A tin of homemade lemon tarts had her gasping in delight, and had to shove down the urge to barge into his office and kiss the living daylights out of that man.

More food was given over that week, until finally, the last gift. Unlike all the other times, he gave it to her personally instead of leaving it on her desk. She actually found the surprise gifts charming, already having learnt from the flowers that he was shy in his courting.

He had entered her tiny office, and just like her, Cor handed over a small box, and waited silently as she took off the lid.

It was a cream scarf with detailed, embroidered flowers. He spoke quietly, unsure, “It’s not hand made, as I don’t have the talents. But I saw it and thought you would look beautiful with it on.” Wide eyed and blushing, Sansa couldn’t find the words to say. Instead, she slipped it around her neck, and hummed with bliss at his scent soaked into the cloth, gratified that he must have bought it the week he started courting her, giving it time to lose the store bought scent, and intertwine with his own.

She got up from her desk and walked around it, stopping in front of Cor. He had his own scarf on, and she dragged her hand lightly up it, until her hand touched against his exposed skin on his throat.

A rumble left his chest and she leant in to lay a soft kiss against that skin, a parody of an alpha’s mark, and he returned the gesture, nuzzling into her neck.

After that, many who picked up on their scent marking one another, were astonished with two very sought after omegas belonging to one another. But Sansa and Cor did not care, loving each other because _and_ in spite of their secondary gender.

And now, entangled legs and arms, wrapped together in their nest, a mattress on the ground piled with pillows, Sansa could not be more delighted in their claim for one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate A/B/O, its filled with so much dubious consent, and gross ass babies. In this au, mpreg aint a thing. Minor worldbuilding on how omegas were respected as something other than something to possess and force into submissve roles. I found this entire universe to be filled with so much relationship toxicity and hyper masculine/feminine roles that are just plain gross. 
> 
> Flowers and their meaning:  
> Canterbury bell-acknowledgment   
> Peony-bashfulness  
> Caxia aethiopica-beauty/magnificent  
> Garden daisy- I partake your sentiments 
> 
> So sansa and cor were my fuck you to this universe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
